Deserving Better Then That
by Arthursmol
Summary: I always wondered how Hermione would have reacted if she had found "Twelve Fail Safe Ways to Charm a Witch". Rated T for a couple of slightly strong words from Mr Ronald Weasley.


**I don't own HP, JK does, genius woman!  
>I always wondered how Hermione would have reacted if she had found<strong> "Twelve Fail Safe Ways to Charm a Witch"**. This is my version of how she may have found out, although it could have gone in many directions-including Ron being hexed into next week. I also think that for Ron to come out with the line "I get it, you choose him" at the end of chapter 15, something was definitely going on, or at least, beginning between Ron and Hermione.**

Hermione sat on Ron's floor sorting through the books in preparation for their trip to find the horcruxes. Most of the books were Hermione's but a few were Harry's and Ron's. Her books were too well thumbed and falling apart to be taking on the journey, whereas Harry and Ron's appeared brand new as neither of them had bothered to open them. Ron, who was supposed to be tidying his room, lay on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Honestly Ronald, have you ever opened your copy of 'Hogwarts a History'?" Hermione asked.  
>Ron looked down at Hermione and smiled. "Do you honestly need me to answer that question Hermione? If there's anything me and Harry need to know we only need to ask you."<p>

Hermione tutted and continued to sort the books but Ron couldn't help but notice the small smile that lingered at the side of her mouth. He had the sudden urge to roll off the bed and kiss her right where the small dimple appeared as she tried to hide that smile. He sighed. "Get a grip, Weasley; she's not interested into you." He lay back down on his pillows and covered his face with his hands, attempting to calm his thoughts. He'd blown any chance he may have had with Hermione when he went out with Lavender.

"Ron?"

"Mmm?" Ron's voice was muffled from behind his hands.

"What's this?"

"What's what?"

"THIS!" Hermione sounded quite agitated. Ron lifted his head off the bed again to look at the book Hermione was now holding up to him.

"Oh shit ... "He muttered as he looked at the front of "Twelve Fail Safe Ways to Charm a Witch". "Urm, it's a book." Smart answer there Weasley! He was now mentally kicking himself. How could he have been so bloody stupid as to not make sure that that particular book was hidden away?

"I can see it's a book Ron, but what is it?"

"Urm ..."Ron sat up, swung his legs off the side of his bed and looked down at Hermione. She looked slightly annoyed but also, he hoped, slightly amused. "It's a book that gives Wizards ideas on how to speak to witches that they, er, might be interested in. You know, like paying compliments and, er having some, er, manners?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ron blushed slightly as he continued explaining. "You see, Fred and George gave it to me. They thought I might need some advice after the whole Lavender mess, seeing as I completely messed up on that one."

The humour slid from Hermione's face and the annoyed look grew.

"Well, you seemed perfectly happy to me, snogging her at every moment."

Ron could feel himself getting annoyed now too. "Actually if you took much notice you'd know that Lavender was the one taking control of the snogging."

"I couldn't help but notice you! Thrashing around in front of everyone in the common room, the hallways, the classrooms, the Great Hall In fact pretty much everywhere! And you didn't seem to be pushing her off! I didn't see you trying to explain to her that you'd rather like to talk!" Hermione rose onto her knees so she was off the floor. She was almost shouting in Ron's face now.

"But I've told you this Hermione! I did try to talk to her and tell her but snoggings about all she wanted to do! She'd jump on me before I had a chance! And you know bloody well that I ended up hiding from her, especially after I got poisoned. She drove me bloody mad! Fred and George took great pleasure in taking the mick out of me when they gave me the book. They said they thought that you deserved better than that!" Ron yelled back.

Hermione looked stunned. "Me?"

"What?"

"You said that Fred and George thought that I deserved better than that."

"I didn't!"

You did Ronald. You said you. As in me. What did you mean by that?"

"I... I, er. I meant you... as in ... women... you, you know? In general?" Ron's blush was growing under Hermione's intense gaze.

"Oh!" Hermione looked disappointed at Ron's response. "Oh, Ok. But I think it's a pretty funny thing for your brothers to give you just because they didn't think you were a great boyfriend to Lavender."

"Yeah, well, I'm not the best at talking with you ... women ... in general." Ron responded. He lifted his legs back onto the bed. He lay back with his hands over his face again for a moment. "You are such a prat Weasley" he muttered to himself. Hermione went back to sorting books, although with slightly more vigour, slamming them into the different piles she had set out on the floor. After a few minutes Ron broke the not so silent silence.

"Hermione ... "

"What?" Hermione snapped back.

"What if I had said it was you?"

"What?"

"That Fred and George thought I should treat you better, not women in general, but ... you?" Ron lay still on his bed waiting for Hermione to respond. But a response was not forthcoming. "Hermione?" Ron pushed himself up onto his arms and looked down at Hermione. She was staring down at her hands. "Hermione?" Ron asked again.

"I... er ... I ... "Hermione stammered. Ron felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach as he watched her.

"Look, sorry if I embarrassed you. Just forget what I just said."

"No!" Hermione shouted, she looked up at Ron. She cleared her throat and said more quietly. "I mean, no. I don't want to forget what you just said."

"You don't?"

"No," Hermione was staring into Ron's eyes. "I don't." She looked down to Ron's bed covers where she began plucking at a piece of cotton with her fingers. "So ... Fred and George think I deserve better than that?" Hermione glanced up to see Ron gazing intently down at her fingers.

"Yeah, well, Ginny told them what a pillock I made of myself with Lavender. And when we broke up, they, er, had a chat with me and told me I'd never get the girl I really wanted," he cleared his throat, "I mean, you, if I continued acting like that. They thought I needed to learn to understand you better and er... to treat you better."

"Oh!" Said Hermione hesitantly. "So ... are you ... interested in charming me then?"

Ron looked up from Hermione's fingers and to her face. She was biting her lip and was blushing. He felt himself inhale deeply.

"... Yeah, I am. I mean, if that's okay with you."

Hermione knelt up so their faces came closer together. "Yeah, it's okay with me."

Ron was breathing heavily now as he bridged the small gap between them. He looked into Hermione's eyes, then glanced down to her lips.

"And, you'll tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"If I'm doing it right, I mean charming you right" He edged closer.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. " Hermione smiled and leaned in, they were so close now.

A noise from just outside the door made the two jump apart, the door creaked open.

"I'm doing it. I'm doing-! Oh, it's you," said Ron leaping to his feet and grabbing clothing scattered around the foot of the bed as Harry entered the room. As Harry scanned the still untidy bedroom, Ron and Hermione shared a quick smile with each other, blushing slightly, before Ron settled back on his bed and Hermione continued sorting the books. This conversation would have to wait for another day. And Ron would be taking his best mate aside and having words on not such perfect timing sometime soon too.


End file.
